Season 3 of "Born to be a Superstar" begins
April 1, 2014 Together with the creation of the high-quality local productions, and the sports programming acquisition of the broadcast rights to air the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) games as the country's premier basketball leagues, IBC-13 has also banked on Born to be a Superstar to gain the stronger audience hold. The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 expand its programming and audience reaching the top has decided to acquire the foreign franchise of Born to be a Star format from Endemol company. A singing superstar search in the Philippines has never looked this good. It's colorful. It's hip. It's young and aspiring, funky and fast. That's what you get when you combine two of the most successful, most formidable star-making giants in the country to come up with one grand production to help revolutionize entertainment shows in the Philippines to ensure that the show reaches a mass audience. Contestants produce a minus one and bring any instruments like organ, piano and guitar. The 3D online videoke game in the Philippines Born to be a Superstar Online to search for the next online singing sensation with the goal to the 2.5 million youth. Playing the online game can get you a chance to superstars and be a part of an album and concert. The activities planned for the rest of the year will cover 326 barangays and 4,000 internet cafes around the metro, online reinforcement through 20 internet cafe forums. A rising popularity of Internet sensations, Born to be a Superstar has perfectly this reality search. Factor that encouraged this decision is the reality singing competition program trend that has been on Philippine television since the 80s (RPN’s singing competition Ang Bagong Kampeon). This trend has carried with ABS-CBN such as Star In A Million, Search For A Star in a Million, Little Big Star, Little Big Superstar, Pilipinas Got Talent, Star Power, The X-Factor Philippines and The Voice of the Philippines, GMA such as Search for a Star and Pinoy Pop Superstar and IBC are Star For a Night and Born to be a Star are the network's singing reality search show derived from TV shows becoming the singing superstars to be the biggest, best and brightest stars and superstars, more equipment, resources and manpower revolutionized TV viewing by turning viewers among the talented aspirants in choosing the winners by calling in votes or sending them through text messages. A joint project of the number 3 television station IBC and the top-rating Metro Manila's radio stations like the AM news and public service station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 93.5 Romance FM and the country's number 1 dance music radio FM station iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!, the reality show with a talent search format provides a platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that support their talented superstars. IBC-13, as the consumer network, has acculturated by Endemol though its popular reality-singing program format Born to be a Superstar. With its credible track record of success, Born to be a Superstar proved to be a business investment for The Kapinoy Network who has already turning to the quality, top-rating and multi-awarded program format trade for innovative and creative programming offer its local masa market. A singing-reality superstar entertainment, based on the American reality talent search series franchise from Endemol. Amateur singing contests have always been very popular here in the Philippines and the local franchise show from United States or the US. A reality singing search in the history of Philippine television to all hopefuls who want to try to become the next singing superstars. The phenomenal weekend primetime TV nationwide reality singing search in the Philippines with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform will sing, perform, record yourself online and be a superstar number of high quality backing tracks for singers and instrumentalists. The unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be perform. Aside from Iloilo City, they have launched the contest in Baguio, Iloilo CIty, Kalibo, Roxas, Cebu, Davao, Butuan, Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga, General Santos, Dipolog, Surigao, Bacolod, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Tuguegarao, Legaspi, Sorsogon, Dagupan and Tacloban. From IBC's Born to be a Superstar, the show that has produced a new generation singing superstars such as Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Aria Clemente, Viva singing champion Anja Aguilar that has created phenomenal Pinoy singing idols with his co-host is the Asia's future Thai superstar Mario Maurer, comes a fusion; Born to be a Superstar. The pioneering, trendsetting, top-rating and award-winning singing-reality talent search show for the contest. It's the biggest, boldest, brightest reality show for a national singing superstar search in Philippine television history. And what awaits the chosen Born to be a Superstar? A grand winner champion of P1,000,000 million peso worth of cash prizes which includes a house and lot and a music recording contract with Viva Records and Vicor Music. No wonder lines were endless during the auditions held over the country. From the thousands who tried out from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, a list of 111 were chosen. The 111 were trimmed down to 30 with the four judges are Paula Bianca, Sam Concepcion, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla where contestants get the superstar and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV reality contest. Platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that will support their talent. Submitted online in audio (MP3) and video (MP4) formats via borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Aside from accepting entries, listeners of IBC, 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! can also log on to website to view or listen to the songs and vote for their favorite. Professionals and amateurs in online and text votes will have a percentage in the overall score of each entry, their songs also get radio airplay on IBC and the FM radio station 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao is in a way helping recording companies save from today's production resulting from piracy with session musical during production and recording of songs with the electronic musical instruments like piano, guitars and organ. To produce a well-rounded singing superstar, members of this league have been undergoing rigorous vocal training and have been doing workshops in fashion, personality development, hosting, acting, and dancing, under experts in their respective fields. The audience has been part of their journey to ultimate fame as they get to peek and eavesdrop into their emotional and physical transformation. The field of singing in instruments like guitar, piano and organ with the investment to achieve the dream desired to their talents. Now, The Champions's League of 20 is hard at work preparing for their grand presentation night on April 5 at the Aliw Theater. This free show will look and feel like a concert as Born to be a Superstar promises to be the very first concert-contest. The grand presentation night will be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country to help usher into the music industry. Because it will also be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country tapped to help welcome into the local music industry the 20 finalists of IBC's Born to be a Superstar. IBC-13’s top officials led by IBC President & CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Chairman & CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr, whose brainchild is this nationwide search for the best in singing superstars. Boots and Vic believes in this unique talent search as the best way to identify the real singing talents. He personally sees to the success of launching activities by attending to these events himself. Auditions are nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in spotlight. In studio, contestants face the music industry professionals of the best OPM artists. All events leading to special night, like the auditions, the announcements, the rehearsals, studio recording, pictorials and others. With Born to be a Superstar, Roa aims to turn IBC-13 around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the number 3 network. Top winners of the search get over P1 million pesos in prizes and a shot at a recording career from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Encouraging the youth, in different high schools and colleges, and other talents, age 15 to 25 and above to join the search . The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing singing champions like Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cazh prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music.